1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leg fitting, preferably for a wall folding bed. The leg fitting includes an angle-shaped member with first and second arms, wherein the first arm is mounted in a support member such that the angle-shaped member can be pulled out and turned, and wherein the second free arm forms a standing leg when the angle-shaped member has been pulled out and turned.
2. Description of the Related Art
In wall folding beds, a leg fitting is usually attached to the inner side of the front plate of the bed frame, so that the leg fitting is covered by the front plate when the bed is folded up. Only once the bed is folded down, a leg is formed on the bed by pulling a standing leg of the leg fitting manually from an initial position into a standing leg position.
In a known leg fitting of the above-described type, the standing leg is formed by a free arm of a right angle-shaped member, wherein the free arm can be pulled beyond the front edge of the front plate and can then be turned by 90.degree. into the standing leg position. The support member is a rectangular pipe piece, wherein the other arm of the angle-shaped member having a round outer cross-section is mounted in the rectangular pipe piece so as to be capable of being pulled out of and rotated in the pipe piece. As long as the free arm of the angle-shaped member forming the standing leg is not pulled beyond the front edge of the front plate, the front plate prevents the angle-shaped member from being turned. Since the angle-shaped member is freely rotatably mounted in the support member, the free arm of the angle-shaped member can slide along the front plate or the bed frame when the free arm is pulled out and the angle-shaped member is turned and, thus, the free arm can damage these components.